Stars Of Black Kyber
by rainingsun2811
Summary: Satine survives Darth Maul's assault, but only because Obi-Wan Kenobi embraced the dark side. How will the force cope with one of it's brightest stars turning dark?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The force _screamed_.

Obi-Wan couldn't lose another person he loved, he couldn't just let her fade away, he wasn't about to let Darth Maul destroy another person he cared about. He wasn't going to let that thing torture and dismantle her before his very eyes, he wasn't going to let him desecrate Satine while she was still alive.

So, he gave in. The fear in Satine's eyes was enough to drive him over the edge.

He gave in to that turbulence that had surrounded him since he was a child. The fear, the desperation, the unimaginable depths of his own, and Mandalore's, tar pits of emotion.

 _Sweet force it burns,_ he thought _._ It felt like the darkness was trying to claw its way out of his grasp, wiggling and squirming, the intensity of the anger from the citizens threatened to incinerate him where he stood. The only thing keeping it place was his desperation, his will, to protect the woman he loved. The guards holding him were slammed into the walls, Maul and Savage were simultaneously frozen in place, and then slammed against something, _I don't care how you do it. Let. Her. GO!_ The glass all burst into a million tiny shards, except for Satine's picture. His throat was dry.

Satine crashed to the ground. Her words that _even extremists could be reasoned with_ had run through his mind before he gave in. He had tried to reason with Maul, he honestly had, but now, _now it's too late._ He thought a flicker in the force comforted him, _he's alive, unconscious, but alive._

"Satine!" he rushed to her side, taking the black lightsaber in his hand away from Maul, hooking it to his belt, and scooped her in his arms as she coughed. Tears ran down his face, he felt her hand caress his face. He held her close, burying his face in her blonde curls.

"Obi," she said her voice rasping. " _Ben,"_ her voice struggling to stay even, "Bo Katan is here we must _leave."_

He picked her up and stared Bo Katan down, she nodded once and led the way.

"The ship is this way," she said. "Leave without me, I'll be fine sister." Matching blue eyes met.

"I'll go to the Jedi Council for help," Satine said. "We cannot involve the Senate, it is too corrupt, and Mandalore will survive." The force twisted and resonated at the words. She was barely conscious now, he could feel her grip on his armor slackening.

"Alright, go!" Bo Katan said shooting at the soldiers approaching. "I'll hold them off and keep Korkie safe! Go!"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'll take care of Satine." The door slammed shut, he made his way to the cockpit and started the flight sequence. He sat her in the seat next to him. They took off out of the Mandalorian sky and into the stars above and jetted off into hyperspace. His heart was still pounding, blood was still rushing to his ears. His hands were shaking, _I can still feel it, the darkness._ He thought, _I thought I escaped it, but I'm no better than a child running to it when I'm in a bind._ He held out his hand, which she accepted, and carried her to the sleeping quarters on the ship. _Sweet force my head hurts._ His head was pounding, he could feel the darkness slither away to the back of his mind, but its _taint_ was still there. Just like after Naboo, but this time it was here to stay. _Or maybe it never left,_ he thought, _maybe that was just an illusion. I never defeated it, only looked away unwilling to notice it._

Satine looked at him from her bed, blue eyes shining. "Obi'ka," he stared blankly ahead, " _Ben,"_ Satine said, " _Ner Asa*,_ what happened? All I felt was darkness and pain. Then Maul and Savage were on the floor and I was In your arms."

His breathing hitched. "I used the dark side." He said, His voice small. "I didn't kill them, even though I wanted to, I didn't, I knew you wouldn't want me to Tina." She set a cool hand on his face. _She's so bright,_ he thought. _She's here with me, and bright, and alive!_ He indulged himself in her, letting their string of a bond open. He rested his head on her shoulder.

The bond pulsed, like the flicker of a heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around him. He clung to her as if she would slip away any moment, she could feel his tears on her skin. Satine switched fully to Mando'a _"Obi'ka, it's alright, there is no light without darkness you know this, stupid Je'tii*. My warrior. "_

 _Je'tii_ , nothing bad was associated with _Je'tii_ , only Satine and her warmth and the relief he felt with her in his arms. He half sobbed half laughed at the jab, responding in kind. _Mando'a it is then,_ he thought. _"I guess I did,"_ he said. " _But I'm your stupid Je'tii warrior."_ His voice was a whisper, his Coruscanti accent never truly faded from his Mando'a. He knew to Satine it made the words to bouncy and lyrical, she had said as much before.

Obi-Wan lifted his head, and he kissed her. Her lips were warm, and she responded just as fiercely like she was reminding him she was here. In the now, in front of him. 

It worked. That familiar heat rose up from his gut as his calloused hands roamed her body. He shrugged off his armor, only stopping to lift off certain pieces. Kissing her neck, _kark I hate her robes._ He thought as he undid the many layers, biting her neck, it wasn't enough to bleed just sting.

She moaned and yanked his hand to her pale breast, gasping at the contact. He squeezed and moved down her body. Leaving no part without attention until he got to the apex of her thighs. 

He flicked his tongue against her heat. Causing her to moan, even louder this time.

"Ben…" he lapped at her, drinking her in, letting their minds and presences intertwine. He couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

 _Sith hells we're not even fucking yet._ His cock was so hard it was painful. She giggled at the thought. He smacked her ass in retaliation.

" _Ben."_

Every touch was filled with desperation, every yank of his hair brought him back down to their combined selves from his panic endured mania. When she came, he almost did himself as if he were a 22-year-old Padawan again.

His wedding ring shone around his neck, his tattoo of the Jedi symbol on his arm glistened darkly on his arm, his grey-blue eyes glinting as he moved his mouth and hands up her form. _Force, she's beautiful,_ he kissed her again positioning his cock at her entrance. _She's so wet._

"Ben, please," she said the pout evident in her voice.

He obeyed. Entering her with a lazy flick of his hips that he _knew_ drove her insane, they made love.

She was riding him now and when she finished he did as well, not pulling out, she collapsed onto his chest. Their hearts beating as one in a lazy rhythm.

" _Ni asa gar.*"_ She said rolling off and into his side, she grabbed a blanket and threw it over them.

" _Ni asa gar."_ He repeated, to spent to check his accent, almost slurring the words. She snuggled into him.

" _Ner te'r bal tyatr.*"_

" _Ner te'r bal tyatr."_ She was whispering endearments just to have him say them now. He could feel her smile on his chest and the way she sighed at his mispronunciations.

He wrapped his arms around her, felt the living force roll thru him, felt the darkness's thirst quenched, and fell asleep.

 **Ner asa— my love**

 **Je'tii— Jedi**

 **Ni asa gar— I love you**

 **Ner te'r bal tyatr— my sun and stars**


	2. Chapter 2

" _It is always easier to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission in my experience with the Jedi Council. Saving Satine is one such case, so was training Anakin. Sometimes, one must disregard the rules in order to accomplish good, even if love is the reason, despite love being the death of duty."_

 _\- From the Journal of Jedi Grandmaster and High Councilor Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Anakin could feel a shift in the force, one so intense, so violent, he almost vomited where he stood. His gloved hand clutched his face, the other gripped the counter in Padme's kitchen. He knew who caused it, not why, not yet at least. _No,_ he thought. He could feel the frantic churning in the force, _no, no, no! He's never touched the dark, he never could have, he's too bright, why would he, WHY?_ He could feel himself shaking, the stone dropping in his gut. _He'll be back soon, I can feel that much, but why?_

 _Yes, he has,_ the force whispered in his ear. _You felt it when he fought Maul on Naboo, you'll feel it again._

A string of curses ran through his mind, as he wheeled around from the white counters, through the kitchen, and towards the door.

"Ani? What's wrong?" Padme's voice stopped him in his tracks. Her gentle presence soothing him for the briefest of moments.

"It's Obi-Wan, something's happened, I have to go."

"Stay safe," her gentle hand caressed his face. He gave her a quick kiss as he left. The sense of dread sinking further and further inward the closer he came to the temple hanger bay.

 _No, no, no, please be alright, please!_ Was all he could think as he ran towards where he sensed his former-master.

Then he saw him walking out of the ship covered in blaster fire, perfectly strapped Mandalorian armor, and his eyes burning as he called for a medic. The Duchess Saltine was leaning on him for support as she took a wheezing breath.

He felt it at that moment, the stain left on his Obi-Wan's force signature, that tainted him, the dark that Obi-Wan had sunk himself into, _willingly._ Anakin baby blues caught Obi-Wan's cerulean eyes, and for the briefest of seconds they flashed golden yellow. His throat went dry as he tried to swallow. _Why?_ He thought.

"Master? Duchess? What happened?" He said, rushing towards the older with a deep frown on his face, "You haven't answered any of my coms for the past week!" They walked down the plank together as Anakin scooped Satine into his arms. There was a flurry of motion in the grey hanger bay as a medic stretcher was pulled up to the young Jedi Knight's side. He sat her down delicately into the stretcher, Obi-Wan's eyes watching every movement, every flexing muscle, every _breath_ he took as he laid the duchess down onto the pristine white, floating stretcher.

"I was on Mandalore, Satine needed my help. Maul had taken control of Death Watch and Mandalore, he used her to get to me." His tone was clipped, succinct, and to the point, leaving no room for questions. Satine grasped his hand, catching his eyes.

"Ben…" Satine said her voice soft like cotton candy in her mouth. _"Ner verd, partaylir ogir is nayc nau'ur ures werde, vaabir naa chaabir bic, ra bic ke'gyce's yooba."*_

Obi-Wan gave a solemn nod, "As my Duchess commands."

An Oxygen mask was placed on her face as her breathing eased as the stretcher raced ahead. Her hand slipped from his as they lagged slightly behind. Anakin felt his eyebrows raise, _What does that mean?_ He thought, _My warrior I understood that much, Illumination probably means light, and darkness commanding you what the hell is going on?_ He felt his frustration rise. _I should have insisted on going with him, this is my fault._

A pulse-ox was placed on one of her delicate fingers. _I should have insisted on going with him, this is my fault,_ Anakin's shoulder's went stiff. _If I would have, she wouldn't be hurt, I could have stopped Maul, bad things happen when we aren't together._

The beep of a portable heart monitor filled the background. _This is my fault, and I won't let anything happen to you I swear, if Maul wants you, both of you, he'll have to go through me first. I will not fail, not this time._

He could hear Obi-Wan explaining that she had been choked with the force and then dropped to the ground, but it was all muffled, sounding like he was under water.

 _I failed my mom, I won't fail you too, I promise._ The thought flitted into his mind before he could squash it down, traveling across their bond, and causing his eyes to catch Obi-Wan's as they followed the stretcher into the healer's ward. Obi-Wan's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, and then grew darker as he was sucked back into his own mind. He could feel worry and anger pouring off of his former-teacher in waves, feeding his own creating a feedback loop that had Anakin spiraling down deeper into the depths of his own rage at Maul, that he would pay for hurting his Master, a man who did nothing but selflessly devote himself to the entire galaxy and it's freedom, who raised him and took him in when no one else wanted to, a man who would sacrifice _anything_ , even his own happiness, for those he cared about. That Maul would pay for hurting Satine, a woman who had been nothing but kind to him over the years, the woman who eased the pain of losing his mother with the prospect of protecting her, the woman who had somehow become a steady force of support in his mind, who had given _everything_ she had to her people, _I won't fail_.

 _ **Maul**_ _will pay._ It took all his control to not flinch at the sheer malice in the thought, the pure rage that existed between the words, and the fact that the thought was not _his._ It was Obi-Wan's, so he clamped down on his own feelings locking them back into their dark cage, and set a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as the ornate halls blurred together, bringing the man back to reality.

"Master," he said his voice wavering as he struggled to keep his composure. "I'll watch over her, she's safe with me." He said, and over their bond, _I won't let anyone else harm her, let the healer's do their job._ He sent a wave of reassurance to him, placing his other hand on Obi-Wan's other shoulder. "Trust me, please." He was walking backwards now, _I'm sure I look silly to anyone watching._

A red chest took in a heaving breath as Obi-Wan relaxed slightly. _Thank you Anakin,_ was what he heard in is mind. "Alright, I need to report to the council as soon as possible," he said his Coruscanti accent projecting a fragile sense of calm. "I will explain what happened in more detail later, but for now, watch over her, please. Get Ahsoka to help you guard her, you'll need to sleep at some point." Anakin lifted his hands off of his Master's shoulder's as they reached the room where Satine was being examined.

It wasn't a request, Anakin knew that much, and he knew that this meeting was going to be a long one, he could feel it in his bones, "Of course Master, It'll be good practice for her Mando'a anyway. She's been wanting to see the Duchess since we got back from our mission, we were both worried about her, and you too." They were side by side now in the white and grey halls.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, then he gave one last look into the room, centered himself, and walked away.

A wave of relief crashed over him, making him release the breath he didn't know he was holding, _Something's still off._ He thought, _he said he would talk about it later, let it go, focus on The Duchess, she needs you more._ So he went into the room, forcing his eyes away from Obi-Wan's back, and took his post at Satine's bedside as he commed Ahsoka.

 _*Translation: My warrior, remember that there is no light/illumination without darkness, do not fear it, or it will command you._


End file.
